


Reincarnated: an introduction into another world

by Kuroshi44



Series: Reincarnated [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, Kids not acting like kids, M/M, Reincarnation, harry potter setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: No matter what they will find each other again, that is their reward for saving the world, whether they remember or not. Magic was an optional bonus.Tiedoll adopted kids, that just what he did. Didn't matter if he was magical and they were not, they were still his family. Unfortunately, his children Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker might be a case of biting off more than you can chew. Meanwhile, two people are trying to find each other again, because this isn't a case of till death do us part, this will continue long into their next life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a much more detailed version of the Teaser trailer I posted last week in a different story under the same series.

Froi Tiedoll was lonely. He had a large family, he was pureblood after all, but he didn’t talk to them, Froi Tiedoll wasn’t even his real name; it was the name he took after he ran away. He had never liked his previous name and for some reason this one just felt more comfortable, like it somehow fit better than the one his parents gave him.

He had been living by himself for years while hiding from his parents. He was scared to cast down roots, scared that somehow his family would find him and punish him for being a ‘blood traitor’. Self-righteous pricks.

And then “you-know-who” had risen to power and everything had gotten so much worse.

All the ‘old’ families that had grumbled in the night now had someone to follow, someone to give voice and power to their complaints. The situation disgusted him. He had known Riddle, in school, he hadn’t liked him. He hadn’t understood everyone’s fascination with the older student, sure Riddle had been smart but he had been … not right. When he looked him in the eye it felt like he had snakes sliding along his skin.

And so, when things got bad, he fought.

He knew of several pockets of resistance. They all talked, all worked together, yet all seemed slightly independent of each other. Everyone had a different way of fighting; the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ as one group called themselves, put their faith in a prophecy of a child that would fight the war for them. He had nothing against these people but it felt wrong, it felt personal that they would rely on children, though he had no idea why.

While fighting, he had met up with others, people he could now call friends. One was a family called the Lee’s; they were of Chinese origin and had a young son. The other called themselves a clan, the ‘Bookmen’ but that wasn’t their actual name, and were the only ones in there group to have a child during the war.

Yet even with friends he missed having a family. So, after the war ended he had decided to adopt a child, and he was determined it would be a muggle.

People could call him eccentric all they liked. After all the hate crimes, he wanted to raise a muggle, he wanted to prove that it was possible to coexist. There were Muggle borns, Squibs, and Half-bloods, he didn’t see why he couldn’t adopt a non-magical child. So, when he and his friends were more certain of the world, they finally had the confidence to allow their family to grow.

Almost three years after the war he adopted his first child, a small blind boy by the name of Noise Marie. This was around the same time the Lee’s announced they would soon expect a second child.

He was at one of the orphanages when he saw the small six-year old child sitting alone. The boy had his eyes closed and was gently plucking at stings of different thickness held at different tensions between his fingers. He wasn’t sure why but he felt drawn to the child, like he was seeing an old friend who had been missing for years.

The boy paused with his work as Tiedoll continued to stare.

‘Are you looking to adopt a child? I do not recognise your footsteps so you do not work here, unless you are new. The others are playing in the yard if you want to go look.’ The boy was smiling slightly, but he seemed so sad.

‘Why don’t you play with them, surely that would be more fun than playing with strings?’

‘The others do not like me, and I am not suited to play the same games as they like.’ The boy opened his eyes at that and Tiedoll was greeted by white, blind, orbs. The boy couldn’t see, no wonder he didn’t play with the others.

‘So they don’t like you just because you are different? That is not right, a person should be judge for how they act not just for things they can’t control.’ Was it not that same hatred of ‘different’ that lead to hate crimes that were the reason these orphanages were so full? The boy smiled, his eyes strangely focused on him despite the boy’s lack of site.

‘Not only that, though that is probably the likely reason, I also scare them because I can recognise them even though I can’t see. My hearing is really good, so I prefer to play with strings because they sound nice.’

That was it, Tiedoll was decided, he would adopt this boy.

Marie fit in the family very well. Tiedoll decided that he would pay for the boy to get music lessons; the child was almost a prodigy. Marie got along with Komui, the Lee’s son, and was kind and understanding; many said he was an old soul. It was Marie who convinced Tiedoll to adopt another child. At seven years old, he said he thought another child would benefit from the same caring environment he was now living in.

The second was a child called Daisya Barrie, and his adoption surprised quite a few. The boy was found when Tiedoll went to return his ball after it hit him in the head.

The four-year-old was surprisingly agile, suborn, opinionated, and loved causing trouble; almost the complete opposite of Marie. Yet, like with Marie, Tiedoll felt strangely drawn to him. He didn’t adopt the kid right away, but it was only a month later that the paperwork was through and Daisya was moving in to the room across the hall from his other son.

It was only five months after Daisya was moved in that he adopted a three-year-old called Kanda Yuu. Both of his sons, and all his friends, asked if the injury from the ball to the head had cost him a few brain cells after they met the kid.

Kanda did not like people, he swore at them when he met them, and seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face. When he walked in the door he took one look at Daisya and told him to keep the hell away. He made accurate but cutting comments to everyone when he was introduced, but something in his eyes didn’t quite match up to the way he acted; and no one could quite say what.

Tiedoll didn’t talk about what had happened with the boy, and why he adopted him, because he couldn’t quite explain it to himself.

He had been following a ministry report of an enchanted object at an orphanage. The job had been easy and the item in question was collected with no casualties. It was as he was leaving that he saw the boy.

A small, dark hair and eyed three-year-old boy had been sitting in a chair, and reading a book; an encyclopaedia of Japanese history. But that was not what caught his attention.

Noise Marie and Daisya Barrie had both felt familiar and slightly sad, like old friends or family he hadn’t seen in ages. This kid made his heart feel like it was breaking. Like he was looking at a son he had thought was dead, dead after having suffered more than he should have.

‘What do you want old geezer?’ the kid didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge him in any other way than that line.

‘Isn’t that book a little difficult?’

‘No, and I am sick of people saying that. I have a right to know my culture; the rest of you can get fucked.’ The kid still didn’t look up, even as Tiedoll jumped a little at the unexpected harshness of the word coming from such a small child’s mouth.

‘You shouldn’t swear like that. What is your name?’

‘Why the hell should I tell you? So you can report me?’

And finally, the boy looked up.

Tiedoll couldn’t describe the look in the kid’s eyes. His lips were held in a slight sneer, the hold of head irritated, but his eyes were something else. They looked … old almost. Sadness, relief, recognition, compassion, intense emotion that should not have been present in a three-year-old’s eyes.

They held the staring contest for a while before the boy shifted slightly.

‘Kanda Yuu, or Yuu Kanda as you people say it, if you want to call me by name only call me Kanda. I don’t give a fuck what they say, I am Japanese and it is impolite to call someone you don’t know by their given name.’

Yuu Kanda, he would have to ask about the boy.

According to the orphanage he was at, Kanda had been speaking perfect Japanese from the moment he arrived, at the age of nine months old, when both his parents where English speaking. The kid had skipped crawling and forced his legs to develop the muscle required for walking as soon as his neck could support his head. Kanda was strange, by muggle or wizard standards.

Tiedoll had the boy moved in as soon as possible, much to everyone’s surprise and despair. He refused to interact with others, with the exception of Marie because he was the only one not forcing his company on the dark-haired boy. He was home schooled way above his age, mostly because he kept reading any information text he could get his hands on. He was too young for school and hated people anyway, so Tiedoll helped teach him what he wanted to know.

Another problem with Kanda was that he would wonder the streets and park tirelessly, much to his father’s despair.

It was only a couple of months after he arrived that it started. Lenalee had just celebrated her first birthday and the next morning the boy was gone. The family turned the house upside down and called and called. When it became clear the boy wasn’t in the house they called the Lee’s and the Bookman over. Kanda tolerated Lavi, the Bookman’s child, despite his proposed hatred of the red head, and it was hoped the kid would know something. All he could say was that Kanda had been acting a little on edge recently.

They eventually found him in the park, sitting on a bench and scowling at everything.

‘Yuu-Chan, what are you doing out here?’

‘Why do you sound so freaked out? I left a note saying I was going for a walk. And don’t call me that.’

‘Yuu-chan, you’re three years old, you’re not old enough to go for walks by yourself, especially in a city like this.’

‘Says who?’

‘It’s common knowledge.’ The boy got a strange look in his eyes before turning away and muttering one line.

‘I’m not common.’ And Tiedoll felt his heart break again; of course, he couldn’t expect Kanda to accept a restriction because of his age. The boy was so much older than his years allowed, had spent his whole life breaking so called “common knowledge” by developing faster than he should. Tiedoll sighed quietly before sitting down next to his son.

‘Why did you feel the need to go for a walk so early in the morning? We were worried.’ Kanda hesitated before answering quietly.

‘I was looking for something.’

‘Looking for what? If you tell us maybe we can help you search.’ Kanda shook his head.

‘I’m not even sure that’s it’s here, if it even exists, there’s no point asking you to look for something like that. I just … if it is here then I have to find it as soon as possible.’ They sat in silence for a while, before Tiedoll convinced his son to come home and get something to eat, promising to come with him tomorrow to see if this “something” was there yet.

And that set pattern for the next few years, everyday Kanda would spend at least an hour wondering the streets, slowly getting into darker and darker places. For the first three years, they always tried to make sure he had an adult with him, but once he reached about six it was decided that that was just Kanda and they let him go alone.

Even with most of the people they knew being Wizards and what came to be considered the “normal” quirks of Kanda somethings stood out. The most bizarre thing that happened that the family could remember was when a seven-year-old Kanda came home with a four-year-old boy slung over his back and demanded a doctor. The antisocial, hates the world, fears human contact Kanda willingly helped a person. More than just that, the kid he had had white hair, a deformed arm, a scar over his eye, and was dying of hypothermia and blood loss. Needless to say, they had a doctor over as soon a physically possible; or magically possible as the case may be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve during the fourth year after Kanda had been adopted that the family met the boy they would come to know as Allen Walker. All three families were over for Lunch as a celebration and they all watched as Kanda excused himself to go walking. It was expected now that he would leave at some stage to go “looking” as he put it, all those years ago. Not even Lavi, Lenalee or Marie, those he was closest to, knew what he was searching for. The adults wondered if the boy even still expected to find it, or if his walks were now more out of habit than any real expectation to find what he was looking for.

Lunch was long over, and Tiedoll was happily putting the finishing touches on his master piece, when the front door of the house burst open with force. He looked up in shock to see Kanda running in with small, white haired, child on his back.

‘Yuu-Chan!’

‘Call a doctor, now!’

Kanda hadn’t reacted to the use of his name, that more than anything else set alarm bells off in Tiedoll’s head. Getting up he raced to his son to get a better look at what he was carrying. The boy was hurt, bad, covered in blood from various wounds. But more important, he realised, the kid’s eyes were glassy and his lips were blue. It was snowing outside and the kid was in nothing but rags; thin top and pants with no shoes, cloth that was ripped and blood stained.

He was sending a message to Komui before you could say Patronus. Komui Apparated to an out of sight place in the house the second he got the message.

There were two difficulties when trying to treat the child; one was that Kanda refused to let the boy leave the house, the second was that the kid wouldn’t let go of Kanda’s clothes.

The first thing Komui tried to do when he saw the child was try and move him to St Mungo’s Hospital. Even if the kid was muggle, he was so sick he didn’t think anyone would turn him away. The problem with this came from Kanda; he refused to let them take the boy out of the house and away from him. Despite the fact that Kanda would have known it was best to move the child somewhere more qualified to help him, he wouldn’t let the boy be separated from him. The adults realised quickly that, for the child’s health, it would be better to move on to treating him then delay by arguing with the stubborn Kanda, which brought them to the second problem.

The half-frozen and injured boy had a surprisingly good grip on Kanda’s clothes, and he wasn’t letting go.

No matter how they talked, coaxed or used physical force the child would not release his death grip on Kanda’s clothes, he refused to be separated even more that Kanda had. Eventually Tiedoll suggested that the only way they would be able to get the boy to let go so he could be treated would be to get Kanda to undress. This almost work, except the boy switched his hold to Kanda’s long hair that he refused to cut instead. Komui decided that would have to do since at least now they could examine and treat the boy with slightly less interference, it just meant Kanda wouldn’t be going far.

As they tried to assess the extent of the boy’s injuries and warm him up at the same time both adults got a better look at their patient. The child was tiny compared to Kanda, and hideously underweight, he was likely dying of malnutrition as well as hypothermia. they also noticed other things now that they were looking properly; as well as white hair and grey eyes that would stand out the child had a painful looking scar running down one side of his face, a scar that looked like a person had spent a lot of effort to get to look the way it did. The boys left arm appeared crippled, the skin red and wrinkled, neither of the adults would have been surprised if the limb was paralysed.

It took longer than Komui was comfortable with to get the kid treated, by the end he was disgusted with anyone that could do that to a child. He wished he could say that it was all muggles; that wizards were more advanced than to do that to anyone, but the actions of he-who-must-not-be-named and his supporters begged different. He had to use both muggle and magic means to treat him.

It was late at night by the time he had done the best anyone could. The child was curled up with Kanda, they still couldn’t separate them, for warmth; but he didn’t like the boy’s chances. Komui didn’t say it but he thought it would be a Christmas miracle if he was alive in the morning.

The adults spent the rest of the night discussing the pros and cons of finding the boy’s family. The driving force was that if the parents had done this to him, then they had someone definite they could punish. Part of them hoped he didn’t have a family, as that would mean that there weren’t people capable of doing this to their own child, and they would have an easier time of adopting him since separating him and Kanda was out of the question.

If he survived that was.

So far, the only lead they had was that he was not in the ministry’s records. He didn’t have a trace so if he had magic it hadn’t used it yet. If he was Magic born the parents had never admitted to his existence.

The next morning, Christmas, Marie woke to the sound of a wild animal roaring and then rustling in the kitchen. Carefully, he navigated the house to try and figure out who would be up at this hour. He was surprised when he heard Kanda and someone he didn’t recognise. He stood in the doorway and tried to figure out who the second person was. Eventually he heard his father come to stand just behind him.

Tiedoll was in shock; the boy was not just alive, he was standing in the kitchen while Kanda made food. Kanda did not make food, even the bland soup that was being made in curtesy of the child’s damaged stomach. Scratch that, especially food that was made with someone else in mind. The boy in question seemed to have noticed them, and was desperately tugging on Kanda’s sleeve to get his attention.

‘Old man, there isn’t enough for you so you have to make your own. I am not apologising.’ Seeing his father’s face at the idea that the two boys would eat the giant pot of soup that Kanda was making on their own, he added, ‘the Moyashi eats a lot.’

Tiedoll watched as the white-haired boy made a squawking sound, whether in protest to the name or the comment on his eating he had no idea. He was more concerned with the supposedly half-dead child clinging to his son, a son that was acting more familiar with a person he had met the day before, than he ever did with his family that he had known for four years. Finally, the boy gave up on scolding Kanda and turned to Tiedoll and Marie.

‘A-Allen Wa-alker,’ the boy said as he pointed to himself, then he smiled and held his hand out in a gesture of greeting.

That Christmas Eve was the last time Kanda went walking, and the others wondered, but never asked, if it had been Allen he was looking for all along.

 

Allen was just as strange, if not stranger, than Kanda. After two years of living with him this was the only reasonable conclusion they could come up with. When it came to progressing mentally and physically faster than what was considered ‘normal’ he certainly managed to keep up with Kanda, even given his rather unfortunate circumstances early in life and younger age, to the point where they were not entirely sure that Allen wasn’t ahead of him.

The first week of living with Tiedoll’s adopted family had highlighted several abnormalities that the boy displayed, more than Kanda had ever had (and he had quite a few). Komui had casually done a scan for traces of magic on the boy as a check-up and found layer after layer of it all round the Allen’s body. There was so much that Komui couldn’t even get an accurate reading for some of it.

There was only one conclusive result; the boy was cursed, possibly several times over.

They never did find the boy’s family; mostly because Allen simply refused to talk about it. Some things he would let slip, but never enough to paint a completed picture of what the child had endured for the first four years of his life.

As Kanda had said, Allen ate a lot. He would often eat his own body weight at meals, and yet he remained hideously underweight. Komui suggested medication and spells, but Tiedoll feared hurting the boy by messing with something that, if the scan was anything to go by, appeared to be rooted in magic means.

Despite his lack in weight the kid was strong, Daisya saw him doing strange push ups during the first few months up to a number approaching 50, Marie confirmed it was a regular occurrence. As the years went by the number increased; until Marie reported that he had heard the boy count to 150 one morning.

Allen and Kanda were both home schooled, for quite a few reasons. One was that they were both ridiculously advance; once Allen got his hands on some books he proved just how smart he was. If the two had been placed in school, they would have been bored, and most likely alienated for being different.

Another reason was that the two were inseparable. They had tried, once, to get Kanda to stay home while Allen went somewhere else, this attempt ended when Kanda nearly killed someone and Allen had a panic attack. This also proved that, despite his politeness, Allen also hated (or feared) people almost as much as Kanda.

Even after two years Allen never fully acted as if he was part of the family, at least not in the same way the other three boys did. Allen behaved the same way around them as three families acted around each other; close friends, maybe a branch family, but still slightly separate. He was not a brother quite the way the others were. His relation to Kanda was something else entirely and everyone agree that that was their business, some things you just didn’t examine properly.

Allen’s knowledge of languages was revealed after about a year of living with them, it was not a conversation they were likely to forget. While it was common knowledge amongst the family that both boys were fluent in both English and Japanese, they hadn’t realised that Allen knew so much more than that.

Marie had heard a lot of swearing coming from the boys’ room one day when they were meant to be doing homework. He and Tiedoll went to see what all the fuss was about. They found Kanda arguing with Allen over something while the other boy quietly refused his demands.

‘Yuu-Chan, what’s the matter?’ Tiedoll was concerned; it was rare to see the boys seriously arguing.

‘The Moyashi stole my homework last night and translated it all into Hindi! How the hell am I meant to do it now?’

‘Baka, it’s your own fault. You need the practice if you ever want to know anything other than swear words.’

‘That doesn’t give you the right to translate my homework into another language!’

‘Allen-Chan,’ Tiedoll tried to distract the boys, ‘you speak Hindi?’

‘Yes, Mr Tiedoll.’

‘And you are trying to teach it to Kanda?’

‘That’s right.’

‘Do you speak any other languages, besides English, Japanese, and Hindi?’ asked Marie, though that was already a slightly ridiculous list for six-year-old is his opinion, even given that it was meant to be easier for a child to learn a language than an adult.

‘French and German are the only other languages I speak fluently, but I know bits and pieces of Russian, Spanish and Mandarin Chinese as well.’

Just how smart was the kid? It was scary.

There were two other people, besides their brothers, that Allen and Kanda spent time with, with any sort of regularity. One was Lenalee, who revealed that she was also a witch soon after Allen turned up. The other was Lavi, the Bookman’s only son, who they were fairly sure was a squib; given that, at ten years old, he had never performed any sort of accidental magic.

When it came to the intriguing mix of Magic and Muggle words, the adults felt it was handled quite well. None of Tiedoll’s adopted sons, Allen included, ever performed accidental magic. The ministry reported that none of them had ever triggered the trace, and Lavi didn’t seem to have magic either. Of the six children, only Lenalee ever proved to have magic, so the adults decided that they would simply not tell them so they wouldn’t feel left out. The Bookmen decided that it was best for Lavi if he never found out what his family was, so they kept magic a secret from all of those without for years. It worked quite well, in fact, for a long time.

Of course, things got more than a little messed up when everyone walked in on Kanda and Allen dangling Lavi by the ankle in mid-air.


	3. Chapter 3

The scream rang around the house followed by a very loud, ‘Oh god, oh god.’

Lenalee, her brother, and Lavi were over at Tiedoll’s place to hang out with their friends. Komui, Marie and Daisya were talking to Tiedoll around the table, and Komui had yet to let go of his sister’s hand. At the sudden noise all of them went racing to Allen and Kanda’s bedroom, as that was where Lavi had last been seen and it was his voice. Lavi was known to push the two boys, often a bit further than he should, and bets had been made in the past about how long it would be before they retaliated properly. However, no one had thought the boys were capable of causing him to scream quite like that.

The first thing everyone saw when they walked in the room was Allen and Kanda, sitting on the bed, with mild looks of interest on their faces. Allen had book open on his lap, but no one could read the title. They followed the two boys’ eyes in the hopes of finding Lavi.

The sight was a combination of amusing and horrifying; Lavi was dangling from the ceiling by one ankle. His arms and one of his legs were waving wildly, and his eyes were open further than anyone could remember ever seeing them before. His head band lay on the ground, and his hair was obeying gravity. A few seconds later his hands came to his mouth and the ‘oh god’ changed to ‘I’m going to be sick.’

‘Yuu, put him down, now!’ Tiedoll was mad, he wasn’t mad often, but he was now.

‘Che, don’t call me that old man, and he deserves it.’

‘Kanda-kun, I don’t know what he did, but you should let him down. Keeping people upside down can cause brain damage, if you leave it them that way long enough. The blood rushing to the head over oxygenates the brain.’ Komui, ever the mild voice of reason, even got Allen interested.

‘That’s not a problem, Komui-san, I made sure that the only problem would be nausea, much to Kanda’s annoyance.’ That smile sent shivers down everyone’s spine, how a six-year-old could be so frightening was anyone’s guess.

‘How did you manage that, Allen?’ this timid voice was Lenalee, she liked the boys and she liked magic, but this was a little unnerving.

‘I used magic to trick his internal systems into thinking he was laying on the floor, but his senses are telling him he is dangling in mid-air, the conflicting information makes him dizzy, while the spell stops the blood from rushing to his brain. The only danger he’s in is the possibility of throwing up.’

‘Usagi, if you throw up I am dropping you in it,’ Kanda threatened. Lavi briefly wondered if getting down would be worth being covered in vomit, and he had to admit the idea wasn’t as unappealing as he would have thought. Marie finally spoke up from his place with the other ‘younger’ people, despite being closer to Komui’s age than Lenalee’s.

‘I would argue that there is no such thing as magic, but Lavi’s position kind of makes that impossible.’ The two ‘adults’ and Lenalee went a little pale. It would be useless to deny the truth at that point, and that would make the next conversation a little … embarrassing.

‘Well, it would appear that we all need to have a very long conversation about what has just happened. We will do so after Lavi is safely on the ground again. His Grandfather is a little overprotective of his only grandchild.’ Komui was speaking with the fake cheer he used when he was about to pass of the blame, that rightfully belonged to him, onto someone else.

‘Che,’ was Kanda’s only reply and Allen stayed silent, but Lavi soon found his feet back on stable ground. He then proceeded to kiss said ground with many proclamations of love. The crowed of people began to make their way to the lounge room to get comfortable for what promised to be a long talk. On the way out of the room, Lenalee asked Allen a quiet question, as he was more likely to answer than Kanda.

‘What did Lavi do to deserve that?’ she asked, proud her voice didn’t shake. The reaction was a rather extreme one, especially for Allen to take part in, he normally just ignored their red-headed friend. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know, but curiosity begged her to ask.

Allen got that smile again, the dangerous one. ‘He insinuated that Kanda and I were in an incestuous relationship as a “joke”, we didn’t think it was funny.’

Everyone in hearing range shuddered. Once before someone, an outsider, had asked if Allen and Kanda’s relationship was “healthy”, to use their words. The person had kept on saying things like, the boys were too young for that kind of “experimentation” and other rather pointed comments that made it very clear what they thought was going on. Allen had reacted rather … extremely. It was one of the few times they had seen the white haired-child lose his composer. He had made it quite clear that he would never allow someone to touch him like that, even Kanda.

During the whole incident, the only thing the adults could think of, but would never say out loud, was the condition Allen had been in when Kanda found him. The subject had been unanimously deemed taboo after that, and normally they were smart enough to leave it that way.

While they walked to the lounge room, Tiedoll sent a message to the Bookmen explaining what had happened and that he would probably end up explaining to their son about Magic. Lavi, after all, was the only one of the five children standing before him that Tiedoll didn’t have parental rights over.

Finally, they were all sitting in the lounge room, and the wizards and witch present were left in a rather awkward silence. Because Komui had suggested the conversation, they were waiting for him to start it, but he wasn’t sure how.

As those who knew of magic saw it, they had two choices; one, come clean about years of lies, or two, Obliviate all their memories and forget everything that had happened. The three of them were leaning towards the latter option, less embarrassing, except that wouldn’t work because of Allen and Kanda. They needed answers from the two boys about how they were doing magic with such precision when they weren’t supposed to have Magic in the first place. Finally, Tiedoll decided to take control, as the oldest present and because Komui didn’t seem to be interested in doing so.

‘There have always been people who have been born with the power to do things, things that most people would consider out of the ordinary, and this ability tends to run in families though there are exceptions to this rule. The power was commonly called magic, and the people who used it were referred to as witches and wizards. A few centuries ago it was decided that it would be best if the fact that magic was real was kept from those that couldn’t use it, to try and avoid persecution.

‘The Lee’s, the bookmen, and my family are all old magic families; Komui and I are both Wizards and Lenalee is a witch. The Lee’s parents and all Lavi’s family are Wizards and Witches, but Lavi was born without magic so he is what is commonly referred to as a squib.

‘The reason you four, and Lavi, were not told of this was partly because of the laws of secrecy, but mostly because we didn’t want you to feel left out or different from us. We all wanted to act like a normal non-magical family. Obviously, that is out the window now that Allen and Kanda have shown us their little display. So now we need to move to the second half of this conversation.’ Kanda and Allen both raised an eyebrow, a silent request to continue.

‘The Magic community has ways of finding people who perform accidental magic as children and keeping track of them. Neither of you have been found, meaning that should have been your first time performing magic, however your control and the way you spoke of what you did makes that unlikely. So, we would like to know exactly what experience you have of magic, how much you know, and how you found out.’ This was Komui, if he could shift the attention to something else, maybe no one would think about how long they had been lying for.

It was Allen who answered, like always. ‘Kanda and I have always known about, and messed around with, magic. We decided that must be what it was as there was no other explanation. We found out about more specific aspects of it after we found books on it.’ Having said that, Allen lifted the book he had been holding the whole time so they could see the title, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ , it was Komui’s old text book from school.

‘Allen-kun, how did you get that book? All of our books on magic are locked in our offices.’ Komui sounded slightly strained. a six-year-old practicing spells from a year two book undetected? This was exactly what their systems were supposed to prevent. Kanda snorted.

‘Never lock something around the Moyashi, he sees it as an invitation.’ At everyone’s looks he elaborated as Allen had turned rather pink and wasn’t speaking. ‘You’re all idiots, Moyashi can pick locks quicker than most people can open them with keys. On the streets, he got a compulsion to unlock anything that was closed, how have none of you idiots noticed? I leaned in the first week that if I had something I wanted to keep away from him, then an open lock was more effective than any padlock.’

‘Allen picks locks?’ that was Daisya’s input, one that was mirrored by everyone present. Except Komui who was thankful someone else was guilty of something.

‘He has picked and re-locked absolutely every door every time it was locked by someone else since the second day he got here. You’re all idiots.’

‘Why?’ This was Lenalee, the idea that every time she locked something a boy a year younger than her when around unlocking it was slightly disturbing.

Kanda glared at Allen who had a very strange look on his face, somewhere between embarrassed and the pained look he always got when his past was brought up. After much nudging and glaring from Kanda, glares that would have broken most Giants, Allen finally muttered out a response.

‘A woman who tried to “adopt” me once had a locked door, I found out later that she kept some … not nice things in there. I found out when she went to use them on me. After that I leaned that it’s what people don’t want you to know that will hurt you, and it’s usually what’s behind locks. Never really broke the habit of checking.’

The reactions of the people present were varied; pain, anger, embarrassment, and one case of understanding. They didn’t know what they should direct these emotions at though, what Allen had lived through or the fact that he didn’t trust them. Or that nearly everything they had thought was safe behind locked doors was really out in the open with “look at me” sign attached.

‘I can’t believe that you don’t trust us, or that you went through all our private stuff. Seriously, Allen-Chan, why didn’t you just stop after the first few times when you realised that it had nothing to do with you?’ it was Komui, if blame was redirected it couldn’t land on him, unfortunately this time it backfired as Daisya snorted.

‘Except he had every right because you guys have been lying to us the whole time we’ve lived here. And as they showed, it did have something to do with them.’

‘Yeah, moving passed this interesting thing about Allen and locks, let’s get back to the original conversation. Magic and you guys being liars, and that Allen and Kanda found a way to cheat your system without knowing it existed.’ Lavi was showing that he was, actually, annoyed that his family had lied to him his whole life, or at least as long as he could remember. He could come back to Allen’s irritating habit later.

‘Yes, we lied,’ Tiedoll was talking again, ‘and we will make it up to you, all of you, later. However, at the moment the problem with Allen and Kanda needs to be the priority. When accidental magic is used by someone under seventeen it is registered by the ministry, and the “trace” is cast to keep track of all magic performed near that person until they turn seventeen. We have checked the ministry records nearly every day to make sure none of you had magic, and now you tell us that you have been practicing it for years. Don’t suppose either of you can explain that?’

‘Maybe cause it wasn’t accidental.’ Kanda replied.

‘What?’ Komui was wondering what the boy was implying. Allen took over.

‘Neither me nor Kanda have ever performed magic without knowing exactly what we were doing. If your “trace” thing is activated by “accidental” magic, maybe because all of ours was performed with purpose it never registered us as underage?’ It sounded like a semi reasonable explanation.

‘Perhaps, if that is the case this should be fairly simple to resolve. We just need to get some ministry official over here to see if one can be applied manually, after that everything should be fairly straight forward.’ Komui was pretending he was in charge, like he often did. He was smart, a genius, just not as smart as Allen and Kanda.

Little did they know that things weren’t as simple as the adults hoped, and were about to get even more complicated than anyone could have guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

‘What’s straight forward? If everything is as simple as we were, again, more advanced than they allowed for, then what happens?’ Allen, the boy always asked questions that others sometimes forgot he might want the answers to. Sometimes the adults couldn’t believe that it was only four years on the streets, often if felt like he had survived even more.

‘If the Trace can be applied manually then we will just treat you the same as we always have, except Kanda will go to a school for magic when he turns 11,’ Komui explain with a smile. As he did, Tiedoll kept an eye on his sons (for that was what Allen was to him), so he saw the way they both shifted when he said only Kanda’s name.

‘What about Moyashi?’ Kanda voiced their thoughts.

‘Allen-Chan will also go to school to when he turns 11.’ If they had looked slightly uncomfortable before they looked rather pale now. Komui should know, should remember that separating them never ended well. He proved it with his next sentence.

‘It may be possible to organise for Allen-chan to stay on campus with you, as a sort of medical allowance. But I don’t like our chances and he is too young to be enrolled as a student. We will try, but before anything happens we’ve got to talk to ministry officials in charge of underage magic. While we both _do_ work in the ministry, it is under a different department.’

‘You work for a magical government, but failed to tell us it exists?’ Marie had stayed rather calm before then, but apparently, that was the final straw.

‘Marie, this situation is something we will talk about, but unfortunately we have to deal with this at the moment. Somethings will change, but the fact that you are my son is not one of them. Just let us get this settled first.’ The blind boy considered for a moment before nodding his consent.

After that Komui went to notify certain people, two of whom were his parents, about what had happened. He couldn’t really say much because there really wasn’t much to say. The Lee couple arrived first; they collected their daughter and scolded their son before leaving to make dinner. They had decided to feed everyone as they guessed they would be tired when all this was over, and cooking for Allen was always … interesting.

The Bookman couple, and the Grandpa, arrived next. That was an interesting thing to watch, if you weren’t in the family. Both parents came in with much apologising and explanations. Grandpa had walked in, hit Lavi on the head and called him an idiot, before saying simply it wasn’t something the boy had had to know as it didn’t affect anything. The family had walked out with the nine-year-old complaining that he didn’t care if he was magic or not, if there was a theory he could study then that was what he wanted to do.

After they left the only people in the lounge room were Komui, and Tiedoll with his sons, as they waited for the officials to Apparate in. The silence was awkward to say the least, and Komui felt like an outsider for the first time amongst the family. At some stage, Allen had taken hold of Kanda’s hand, and he wasn’t letting go.

‘How long is the school year?’ Kanda had had enough; the silence was getting to him.

‘Just under ten months, with the occasional break in between,’ Tiedoll answered his son

‘Can I get home schooled?’

‘We could organise it, but it would limit the jobs within the magical community that you can get if you don’t have a formal education at one of the recognised schools. Besides, it would be good for you to see people other than just those within our group. We will do our best to make sure you and Allen can stay together, and I have higher hopes than Komui.’ He said it with a smile, further conversation (or retaliation) was prevented by the arrival of the officials.

The men in ridiculous robes looked at the slightly surprised boys on the lounge and smiled. They apologised for the apparent stuff up and when to work setting up objects and potions to try and apply the trace manually. They also informed the adults that there would be an investigation to see if the trace really could be avoided simply by making sure all magic was cast with purpose. If so, some changes would need to be made to the system. Everyone other than the two boys was kindly asked to wait outside.

The children went to their rooms and the adults waited, and waited, and waited some more.

Finally, after about an hour, the two officials called the men in with slightly frazzled expressions. Peering in they could see Kanda with his eyebrow raised and Allen with his head in his hands. The objects were making noises and the potion appeared to be spilt in frustration but nothing else was wrong.

‘Is something the matter?’ Tiedoll was concerned as to what could have caused seasoned wizards to look so out of sorts. They hesitated for a moment before the younger of the two mumbled his answer.

‘It’s not working.’

‘Excuse me?’ Komui could not understand how the foundation of finding under aged wizards could be beaten by two boys less than ten years old.

‘As you know, the ministry has a similar way of finding children that are able to use magic. Once found the trace is cast and from then on, we are notified of any magic that is cast in their vicinity, with the exception of at school or places where lots of magic is being used because then there are so many spells it is impossible to keep track of who cast what.

‘There have been cases, very rare ones, where the initial usage of magic failed to be recorded and we had to cast the trace manually. Usually when that happens, the trace is cast no problem and everything is fixed up within a few minutes. We have cast the charm multiples of times on these two boys and it has yet to stick

‘The spell is cast, we see it works, and then it’s almost as if it instantaneously breaks. The only possible reason for this phenomenon would be if the boys were older than seventeen, this kind of things happens if you try to cast the trace on adults, but that is obviously not the case.’ The official finished the last part with a blush, the older one stayed silent.

It was not a crime to use Magic before being told that it existed, it happened all the time as accidental magic and occasionally continued to do so, but if he could charge the boys he would. He was humiliated; the boys, children, had found a way to trick a centuries old system into believing they were older than seventeen, and it looked like they had done it without the use of magic, while believing they were muggles.

Humiliation was the mild term. In his opinion people like this should be put in Azkaban, a decade ago and a few words may have seen it happen. He missed those days, but he would likely end up is Azkaban himself should anyone find out about that.

‘So you can’t place a trace on my sons? They will always be able to cast magic without being monitored? You have no way of finding out if someone is using Magic on them?’ It was one bonus of the trace; spells cast _against_ the wizard were also registered.

‘There’s nothing we can do if they really are over seventeen, but the ministry will have to be notified about this.’ At the look on their faces he elaborated. ‘None of you are in trouble, there is no way anyone could accuse you of breaking the law, but this case is unusual and it will have to be handled with care. Two children under ten cannot be released into society with the same trust installed in adult wizards.

‘We will inform the Minister as soon as possible and you will receive an owl with the decision as soon as one is reached. Given your position it is possible someone will even arrive later to discuss the outcome with you.’

‘Thank you for your help. I believe that is all you need to be here for?’ Tiedoll just wanted these men out of his house. The younger one was nice, but the fact that he was the only one talking left a bad taste in his mouth. There was something off about how the older Wizard was acting; he wanted the man away from his sons, _especially_ his muggle sons.

‘Yes, sorry for intruding, goodbye.’

‘Yes, goodbye.’

And finally, all the strangers were out of his house. Komui left to inform the others of the new development and Tiedoll and his family cleaned there home. everyone ended up at the Lees’ house for dinner and it was … awkward. It alternated between dead silence and screaming matches. However, after the dinner, certain people felt a lot more comfortable around each other. The only person still unhappy was Marie, who said the screaming hurt his ears.

The next day they heard the new, the Minister himself delivered it.

‘Good to see you, good to see you. It’s nice to meet two boys as talented as you two, yes, very nice.’

The look on Kanda’s face said clearly that he didn’t like the bumbling, happy, man. Allen was more composed, but those who knew him well could see that he shared Kanda’s feelings.

‘Well this was an interesting case, very interesting indeed. It took many meetings for us to come to an agreement, and we all decided it was the best way to resolve things.

‘Since you did nothing wrong you want be charged with anything, you boys will be allowed to continue to live your lives as you have been. What will happen is that you will be required to go to school, both of you, as soon as possible.

‘You are already so skilled and we have no way of monitoring you, so it was decided that the only way to deal with this is to get you trained as soon as possible, and have you spend the majority of your time in a facility that will be able to deal with any … accidents. The only other options are the Magical gaol or a Magical hospital.’ Tiedoll sent the man a look and he was quick to continued. ‘And as you are obviously not Criminals, or sick, a school is the only option we are considering.’ Komui wondered if that was the truth.

‘Your Guardian here is free to organise which school, and the specifics of classes and special allowances, the only rules are that you both must be on a magical school campus from the start of the next school year for the duration of your tuition. School reports from teachers will be required as proof that you are attending. We would like you to be put in classes as soon as possible and to send your grades to see if we were mistaken in the trust that will be placed in you. Apparation lessons and test will be available as soon as your Guardian gives permission, you will not have to obey the age restriction on that.

‘In terms of magic outside of school … we will leave that to your guardian’s discretion. That being said, any accidents will be accounted to him.’

Tiedoll didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way Cornelius smiled when he mentioned trust. The speech made it sound like the boys were indebted to him for allowing them to study, that because they were advanced they were obligated to serve him in some manner.

The image that filled his head was one of the boys dressed as solders, fighting just because they were offered shelter. He hated the image and tried to banish it, tried to get it out of his head. But it was so clear, he could see them, just a few years older, dying, covered in blood. It just wouldn’t go away.

‘So, any questions, requests, things you think are unfair? I think the deal is pretty good given the circumstances.’ The man seemed to like the sound of his own voice.

‘So the requirements are that the boys attend a school starting this year and that we send you reports and grades as they become available?’

‘That about sums it up.’

‘If that is all then we have no problem. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to organise and a limited time to do so.’

‘Of course, of course, see you at work Mr Tiedoll.’

‘Yes, see you then.’

Allen’s voice broke the silence that developed after their important guest had left.

‘May you please add finding a way to cover up my scars to the list of things to do before school? I’ll stand out enough as it is.’

 

The next few months were spent trying to organise which school would take the boys. They were spent visiting the schools and discussing plans for lessons and allowances that the school would be willing to make. They were spent doing tests trying to gage just _how_ smart they both were, just how bored they would be in a first-year class. They were spent getting to know teachers, and teaching the teachers that somethings would just have to be done differently, if this was going to work.

The next few months were very busy, very complicated and, in some cases, very irritating.

September saw both boys on the train to Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note:**

> not really happy with how this is written, but oh well, hope people enjoyed it.


End file.
